storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
George the Steamroller
|The boys}} | }} |season=EF |number=82 |season_no=EF.23 |image=File:GeorgetheSteamroller1.png |image2=GeorgetheSteamroller6.jpg |imagewidth= |airdate= Coming Soon |writer=* Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton (original) * Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |previous= Duck, Stepney, and The Diesel Engine |next= Cranky the Crane }} is the twenty-third episode of the miniseries. Plot Sir Handel has recently had some new broad wheels fitted. He is very proud of them, but the other engines tease him due to their unusual shape, calling them "Steamroller wheels", much to his annoyance. Peter Sam, who is sympathetic, refers to the time when he got a new funnel and was teased about it, until the other engines learned how useful it is. Sir Handel, who believes the other engines are simply jealous, announces that his wheels are just as special as Peter Sam's funnel and claims that he can go faster than the others. Skarloey, attempting to bring Sir Handel down to size, tells him that he would be the perfect engine to deal with George, a grumpy anti-railway steamroller who is working nearby. Sir Handel proudly proclaims that he'll send George packing. Later that day, Sir Handel meets George at the level crossing. The two are immediately hostile towards each other, with George accusing Sir Handel of pretending to be as good as him. Sir Handel simply replies that he is better and cheerfully puffs away, leaving George fuming. Sir Handel is later bringing a special train home when he meets George on the road alongside the railway. George is travelling extremely close to the line, making it very difficult for Sir Handel to pass. Sir Handel whistles to get George's attention, but he ignores the little engine and the two soon start trading insults. As Sir Handel finally passes George, the steamroller rams into one of his trucks, derailing it and bringing the train to a stop. Both vehicles and their crews get into a long argument over whose fault it was until a policeman arrives to sort out the situation. Everyone soon gets to work clearing up the mess. The next day, the workmen put up a fence between the road and the railway. They then leave, taking George with them. Sir Handel claims credit and becomes even more conceited, much to the despair of the other engines. Later, however, some boys arrive and immediately start lauding Sir Handel about his race with George. Sir Handel has never spoken about steamrollers since. Later, George has been working with the little engines and is waiting for Percy to take him to a new workplace. George is insulting Skarloey and Rheneas when Percy arrives. When they leave, the two engines are pleased to see George go. George grumbles all the way to an old branch line, much to the annoyance of Percy. The branch line is to be turned into a new road. Percy is still fuming when he meets Thomas. Thomas and Percy agree to just ignore George's rude remarks. George is enjoying himself when Thomas races by. George calls to him, but Thomas ignores him twice. Thinking he was being ignored, George grows cross. When he comes to a crossing, George deliberately tarmacs the rails, but he knows it is not properly finished. Thomas soon runs through on the same line; the signalman has forgotten to warn his driver about the tarmacked crossing because he had dozed off. Thomas derails and crashes through a barn. The next day, Percy explains to Gordon about what had happened but Gordon takes no notice. Later on, George is working in a station yard when Duck arrives with some trucks, but George is blocking the way. A truck is still on the main line, but the signalman has already set the points for Gordon. Before Gordon and the express can be alerted, Gordon rushes through and hits the truck, sending it flying through the air, and smashing to pieces when it hits the ground, much to Duck's horror. At the next station, Gordon is worried that the Fat Controller will be cross about what happened. He is cross, but not with Gordon; with George. As a punishment, the Fat Controller sends George to saw wood at the timber yard for a whole week so that he can learn himself some better manners. A few days later, Thomas and Percy arrive to see him and Thomas jokes that George will just be rude as before, George's expression says that he might not. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Ben Glas * Boulder Quarry * Wellsworth * Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Crosby * Crosby Yard * Hawin Lake * The Scrapyards (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is an adpatation of the fourth season episode, Steam Roller, and the fifth season episode, Bye George!. * This is the first of two miniseires episodes to be an adaptation of Steam Roller, with the second being the episode, . * This is the first of two miniseries episodes to be an adaptation of Bye George!, with the second being the episode, . ** However, the two episodes are written by different writers. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Episodes About George Category:Stories From Sodor